


Too afraid to love you

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: Kara talks to Maggie to see why she rejected Alex. It turns out that it wasn't like Alex thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supergirl and my first Lesbian ship fanfiction. It is loosely based on what happened in the last two episodes...I hope you enjoy this and I'm looking forward to read your comments. As always, sorry for any mistakes. I'm still desperately looking for a beta-reader.

Kara hated to see people cry. And she always hated it the most when she saw Alex cry. Her sister was so tough. It really took something terrible to make her cry like this. Kara felt like crying herself now. Alex had rejected her offer to eat a bucket full of ice cream together and had kicked Kara out. Kara had been reluctant to leave but she trusted Alex that she knew what was best for her. Now in her own flat, she felt like she needed to do something more to help Alex. And yet, there really wasn’t anything she could do. Superpowers were of no use when matters of the heart were concerned. 

And then she thought of something she could do. She would go and talk to Maggie. Maybe It was all just a big misunderstanding. Come on, who wouldn’t love Alex Danvers?

She flew over to the club but Maggie wasn’t there. With help of her reporting skills, she soon found out Maggie’s address and flew over to her apartment. 

“Kara, what are you doing here?“ Maggie asked surprised and then with fear: “Is Alex okay?“

So she did care about Alex. The question was just: In what way?

“Yeah...no, not really,“ Kara rambled and then said more clearly: “She’s not in danger or anything like that. But she’s definitely not fine after you rejected her.“

“So that's what this is about?“ Maggie wanted to know and gestured toward Kara and the hallway.

“Yes, it’s about Alex,“ Kara told her.

Maggie opened the door wider. “Please come in. You wanna have a beer?“

“Yes, please,” Kara said as she stepped into the apartment. It was actually a loft, one rather large room that was living room, kitchen and office all in one.

Maggie walked over to the fridge and handed Kara a bottle of beer before she gestured for Kara to sit down.

“Alex said she told you that she’s well..., she came out to you.“

“Yeah, she did. And I’m really glad she did. I told her that I was proud of her and she could talk to me about everything. I knew that there was something going on with her....I should have noticed it before. I just thought she would talk to me but I could have given her more space to open up.“

“I advised Alex that she should tell you. You’re her sister, her family. When I told my family, it was such a relief.“

Kara nodded. She couldn’t imagine what her life would have been like if Alex hadn’t know about her secret.

“Listen, Maggie...I came her tonight because Alex is miserable. She puts on a tough face and says she’s okay but she really isn’t. It takes a lot to make Alex cry and when she told me that you rejected her, she cried really hard.“

“I didn’t...reject her...I just told her that I can’t be with her because she just came out, she’s still figuring herself out and I’m afraid our relationship wouldn’t work out.“

“So it’s not because you don’t like her...like that?“ Kara wanted to know. 

Maggie hesitated. “I like Alex.“

„Okay, well everyone likes Alex. She’s awesome. You’ve got to like her but what I was asking is in what way do you like her?“

Maggie didn’t reply. Instead she looked down at her bottle of beer.

“You really do like her like that, don’t you?“ Kara guessed.

Maggie slowly nodded. “I’m actually scared of how much I like her,“ she admitted quietly. 

Kara gasped. She had hoped for a declaration like this but this reply had taken her by surprise. 

“Why would that scare you? Isn’t it fantastic that you love her and she loves you back?“

Maggie looked up and into Kara’s eyes: “This is all new to Alex. But it’s also new to me. I've never felt anything this strong about a woman before. And I’m scared that if it doesn’t work between us, it will be even worse. She might stop talking to me or blame me for making her come out and discover her sexuality. I need Alex in my life and I rather have her as a friend than my ex-girlfriend.“

„I understand your concerns but I’m sorry that’s just not how life works. Sometimes you have to take risks. You can’t prevent yourself from getting hurt for forever because then you don’t get to live. You can’t know if things between you and Alex will work out or not. I...I fell in love with a friend of mine and we dated for a while but it just didn’t feel right, so we went back to being friends again and it worked out just fine. I mean there will always be part of me that loves him but I feel good around him. But if it works out between Alex and you, then that would make Alex finally happy and I can’t imagine anyone who deserves to be happy more than Alex.“

„I would be happy,too,“ Maggie replied.

„So please, give it a try and tell Alex how you really feel!“ Kara was so excited she wanted to jump up from the couch. But she didn’t want Maggie to think she was weird.

„Kara, you are right. I have been a coward. Thanks for coming to talk to me. Alex told me a lot about you. I hope you know that she's really proud of you and I can see why that is.“

„And I’m very proud to be her sister. She’s just the best,“ Kara told her.

„Yeah, she is,“ Maggie agreed.

„So you’ll talk to her?“

„Yes, well if she wants to even listen to me.“

„I’ll make sure she does,“ Kara said confidently and got up. Her job was done here. 

„Kara, just one question. I always wanted to know: What’s like to fly?“

„Fly? What do you mean? I don’t fly. I mean sometimes on a plane with Eliza and Alex. Flying is pretty cool, I guess,“ Kara rambled

„You know what kind of flying I mean, Supergirl.“

„Supergirl? What? I am not...“

„Oh, come on, Kara. A pair of glasses and a ponytail don’t fool me.”

„But how? How did you find out?” Kara wanted to know. She didn’t really know Maggie and even as Supergirl they only had interacted on a few occasions. 

„It only makes sense. Alex always uses the same voice when she talks about you and when she talks about Supergirl.“

„What voice?“ 

„That of a worried big sister. I immediately knew that she and Supergirl were really close. In fact, I was a little jealous of Supergirl but then I met you and it all made sense to me. You two are family. Also it explained a lot about Alex, why she is so invested into aliens, why she cares so much and why she always tries to prove just how strong she is...“

„You know you can’t tell anyone.“

„I know. And I won’t. You’ve done so much for this city. Thank you,“ Maggie told her.

„You too. I mean, you are a cop. The city needs you.“

Maggie smiled.

 

 

 

 

Once Kara had left –she hadn’t bothered to exit through the door now that Maggie knew her secret-Maggie was left to herself and her own thoughts. It was too late to talk to Alex.   
Kara had told her she had been crying. She pictured her, sitting alone in her flat. She would still look so beautiful. But she wouldn’t let her in and talk to her.

Maggie got herself another bottle of beer and walked outside on the balcony. The city was calm for once. She let herself dream what it would be like to stand outside here with Alex next to her. Her smile, the sparkle in her eyes and the sweet, sweet touch of Alex’s lips on hers. Maggie shouldn’t have rejected her. She should have just kissed her back and gone out on a date with her. But now, she really hoped she hadn’t screwed up things too much. 

Eventually, after the third beer, Maggie went to bed. The hours till sunrise seemed to take forever to pass. Only after two in the morning did Maggie eventually pass off into sleep. Only to be woken up by her alarm clock at six. 

The next morning she was extra careful when she got ready for the day. Today, she would apologize to Alex and asked her out.  
With a smile, she remembered the night they had gone to the fight club together. Alex had looked so pretty in her blue dress. She wondered what color she would wear today. Black as usual or maybe something else? Alex was the kind of mixture of pretty and fierce that Maggie had always tried to be herself. She could kill someone with her index finger and yet, she could also give you a hug that made you felt at home. She could make you tell all your secrets, but also make you feel comfortable in shared silence. 

It was still pretty early but she knew Alex would leave for work at a quarter past seven and the DEO wouldn’t be the right environment for this kind of conversation. Her heart was racing as she stood in front of Alex’s door and rang the bell.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alex opened the door, her hand at the holster under her jacket. She was prepared for everything, even at seven in the morning. But what she was not prepared for was to see the woman she was in love with standing on her door step. 

“Maggie?“ She asked in surprise and immediately let go of her gun. 

“Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you?“ Maggie looked a little nervous and was biting her lip as she waited for Alex’s response. 

“I...uhm....I don’t know what there is to talk about. I like you. You don’t like me like that. And I know you said, we could be friends, but I don’t think I can do that. So really, what’s the point?“ Alex crossed her arms in front of her and didn't let Maggie enter. 

“Alex, I’m really sorry about how I acted. I didn’t want to hurt you...“

“But you did,“ Alex interrupted her. “It hurt that you said no and I just have to accept that.“ 

Alex was about to close the door on Maggie, when Maggie said: „Kara came to visit me.“

Alex opened the door wider and asked: „Kara visited you?“

“Yes, she wanted to talk to me about you and she talked some sense into me.“

“What do you mean, she talked some sense into you?“ Alex took a step back and allowed Maggie to come inside her apartment.

“Kara said that I was being a coward with not taking risks...with you,” Maggie told her calmly, “Alex, the reason I told you that I don’t want to be with you was not that I don’t like you that way. It was because I was afraid of how much I like you.“

Alex forgot to breath for a moment and then whispered: “Maggie, are you saying that...?“

“Alex, I love you. I was just too stupid to admit it to myself. I was scared that it would break my heart if it didn’t work out between us. But Kara made me see, that that’s just not how live works. I can’t prevent myself from getting hurt forever...and I don’t want to. Because you are worth it. You are worth every risk if it means I can be with you. And you are worth trying my best to make it work.“

„Maggie, I only came out to you, to Kara, because for once in my life I felt absolutely certain about something and that was that I’m in love with you. And it feels amazing.“ Alex told her, getting lost in her beautiful eyes. 

Maggie slowly took the two steps that separated them and reached out to touch Alex’s cheek. 

„You are amazing, Alex Danvers,“ she whispered and kissed her.

For a moment Alex just stood there, paralyzed, not entirely believing what was happening but then she pulled her arms around Maggie and began to eagerly kiss her back.   
Alex felt alive like she never had before. This was it, she realized, this was what it felt like to be completely happy and in love. Every other memory of joy somehow felt numbed by this new, all consuming feeling of love.


End file.
